Sisters Of The Force
by SmartAssAssassin
Summary: What if Anakin Skywalker wasn't the most powerful force in the universe? What if it was someone else and what if there were 3 of them? And their names are Ahsoka, Barris, and Iris. OCXOC AhsokaXOC BarissXOC Suck at summaries. Please read. 1st SW fic.
1. Iris Nanthos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the original characters**

"Commander, we'll be reaching Coruscant shortly. Your X-Wing has been prepped for your departure upon our arrival out of hyperspace." I nodded to the clone called Sketch who stood beside me on the bridge as I gazed out at space, the stars rushing together in blue streaks that I had come to associate with hyper space travel.

"Very good Sketch", I said turning to look at him, "You're dismissed. Go get some rest. We've had a rough couple of weeks on Felucia and we could all use a break before we have to return to battle."

He raised his arm in a salute and said, "Yes sir. Thank you Commander." I sighed and shook my head, a small smile forming on my face.

"Sketch what have I told you about that. When we're off duty, call me Iris. Commander is too formal for my taste." He nodded.

"Sorry, Co-Iris. It's difficult to remember", he said, his tone slightly awkward. I laughed and smiled good naturedly at the uncomfortable clone.

"It's fine Sketch. Now go get some rest." He saluted me once more.

"Yes sir." I chuckled softly, shaking my head as he walked away.

"I must remember to remind him of the saluting as well", I said quietly to no one in particular as I turned back to the view of hyperspace before me. It was a relief to be returning home after having spent weeks away at war.

The separatists had been trying to gain control of Felucia for a while and were attempting to set up military bases and droid factories on the planet when we received word and were deployed to intercept and terminate their forces. The battle had been vicious and was hard on our men. In the end, we were victorious, but with heavy losses of our men and a couple of casualties among our generals, my master, Ki Adi Mundi, included. I bowed my head in regret as the memory of that fateful moment when General Grievous' light saber pierced his back once again rose in my mind's eye.

I couldn't save him. I tried. I remember the rage and despair that filled me as I watched my master drop lifelessly to the ground, unmoving. And for a second it consumed me, clouded my judgment as I rushed Grievous, twin blue light sabers clenched in my fists in the highly aggressive form of Ataru, my main style of fighting. The fight was brutal and rough, and I'm ashamed to say, mostly fueled by anger and vengeance. I had never lost control like that before and the anger sweeping through me had been like none I'd ever known. The battle lasted for a while, neither of us giving ground.

Eventually, realizing that this wasn't getting either of us anywhere and the general being the dirty coward he was, Grievous pulled his blaster out from behind his back and fired off shot after shot at me as I flew through the air, bouncing off walls and dodging blaster shots in midair. At some point one of the shots managed to graze my arm and I momentarily lost my balance, dropping into a crouch and clutching my injured arm. While I was momentarily distracted, the droid general escaped, leaving his forces to fend for themselves.

After that, I ran to my master and tried my best to heal him with the force, but I knew it was hopeless before I even reached his side. He was already dead. After the battle was over our reinforcements arrived for clean-up and to keep watch over the planet until we could make sure it was secure and they sent our wounded, me included, back to Coruscant to heal and rest until we are needed again. Which was what we were currently doing.

"Commander Nanthos. The council has requested your presence in the war room." I was yanked from my thoughts as another clone approached, his helmet by his side, as he gestured toward the holo-net where several blue figures waited patiently. I nodded to him and turned and walked to where the holograms of the council awaited.

"Greetings Masters", I said with a respectful bow of my head.

"Greetings, Padawan Nanthos", Master Windu said with his usual air of indifference, "We have just received word of the terrible losses on Felucia, including the loss of your Master, Ki Adi Mundi. Is this correct?" I nodded solemnly.

"Yes it is." He nodded, his expression unchanging.

"We are sorry for your loss. Ki Adi was a good friend to us all", another Jedi, Master Kit Fisto, said with a sympathetic smile. I dipped my head gratefully and offered a small smile.

"Thank you, Master Fisto", I said in acknowledgement. He nodded. And my attention turned to Master Yoda, who stood, watching me intently.

"Found you a new master, we have. Difficult, it was, on such short notice. But success, we have found," the elderly jedi said solemnly. Surprise flashed through me at the sudden news.

"Already?" I asked, shocked, "How?" Master Windu shook his head.

"That is unimportant. What matters is that we have. Your new master shall be Master Obi Wan Kenobi. He will meet you at the landing platform upon your arrival on Coruscant. Is that understood, Padawan?"

Still a tad surprised at the speed with which they found me a new master on such short notice, I dipped my head in respect and acknowledgement and replied, "Understood Masters. Thank you once again." They all nodded.

"We await your arrival for your full debriefing", Master Luminara, who had been silent up until now, calmly stated and I nodded.

"Yes Master." And with that they were gone. Curiosity soon took over my mind and I immediately turned to Clone Captain Cody, who had accompanied me and my master while his division was on rest planet side, and said, "Cody, what do you know of a jedi named Obi Wan Kenobi?"

The clone looked at me in surprise and said, "I have worked with the general several times as he worked alongside General Skywalker. The boys and many others around the universe refer to him as the Negotiator. From what I've seen, he's lives up to that title, a very peaceful jedi, won't pick a fight unless he has to. But he's no wuss either. Heck of a fighter, far as I seen." I nodded, mulling this information over in my head.

"Hmm. Cody, get me all the intel you can on Master Kenobi." Cody looked at me, slight confusion evident on his face.

"With all due respect sir, would you mind telling me why?"

I turned and started walking back towards the bridge, calling back over my shoulder, "Let's just say I like to know my opponents before I engage them in battle. The same applies to my new master." The Clone Captain still looked slightly confused, but did as he was instructed. A small smirk formed on my lips as I stared out the windows as we exited hyperspace directly in view of the city planet where my new master awaited my arrival and anticipation flowed through me like adrenaline before a battle. This would DEFINITELY be interesting.

* * *

**Hey guys! Now I heard what yal had to say about my spacing and I totally get it. I had some issues reading it myself when I went back over it. So I got some help from a fellow writer who's teaching me how to space things out and I've started to get the hang of it! Now as I go through the chapters, I'm going to be slowly replacing them with these spaced out chapters. I assure all of you that none of the content will be changed, just the spacing of the lines. And don't worry, I'm working on some new chapters. Hopefully they'll be done soon. Anyway, thanks for the great reviews guys! Love hearing from you.:)**


	2. What did she just call me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of their character, just Iris Nanthos and some other characters that have not been introduced yet.**

"Master, I don't understand why we have to accompany Master Obi Wan to meet _his _new apprentice. I was in the middle of working on my Shein form", I complained as we stood on the landing bay of the Jedi Temple, waiting, rather impatiently on my part, for the new padawan to arrive. Anakin rolled his eyes as he shot me a stern look. "Obi Wan thought it would be a good idea for us to meet her now considering we'll be working closely with her on our next assignment and I agree." I sighed dramatically earning me another stern look from my master which I returned with a glare. Our little stare down was soon interrupted by a soft chuckle coming from Master Obi Wan, who stood beside my master shaking his head. Anakin raised an eyebrow at his former master. "Something funny Master", he asked, his tone slightly annoyed. Obi Wan simply smiled in amusement at him and said, "Nothing. I just find it rather ironic that the Council decided to assign you to the only other person I have ever met who is just as, if not more, stubborn than you. Karma I guess from your own stubbornness as my apprentice. " Master crossed his arms across his chest and shot the older jedi a pointed look. "I was not that bad. Or at least, not this bad." He gestured to me and annoyance flashed through me. "No, not this bad at all", I said giving him a petulant look, "Even worse." He turned to me with a scowl. "Oh really? At least I didn't nearly get my master killed within only an _hour_ of becoming his apprentice." Annoyance soon turned to frustration as my hands clenched into fists. "I said it then, I'll say it now. I knew what I was doing. I DID NOT ALMOST KILL YOU! And by the way, I'm not the one who crashes the ship EVERY TIME I FLY ONE!" "Oh you just had to bring that up didn't you?" "Well, it seemed fitting since you talk about the ONE TIME you think I almost got you killed and yet you seem to ignore the NUMEROUS times YOU'VE nearly gotten ME killed." "I told you! It's not me, it's the ship!" "Are you telling me EVERY ship you fly is broken somehow? Not only is that EXTREMELY unlikely, but even if that were true, which it's not, that would probably be the force telling you to stay out of the skies!" "At least I'm actually capable of flying a ship." "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU DIDN'T LIKE MY FLYING!" "I never said that!" "You just did!" "I did not!" "Don't try to deny it sky guy. You heard him, didn't you Master Obi Wan?" "Actually I don't want to-" "Oh that's REALLY mature Snips. Running to my old Master for help?" "Oh like you're one to talk about maturity. A new born infant is more mature than you." "Why you little-" "Am I interrupting something?" The sound of a highly amused voice caused us all to jump, startled, and whip around to see a clone standing next to an X-Wing Star Fighter, slightly charred and banged up from being in battle. Confusion at what a clone would be doing with the ship here of all places clouded my mind. "Trooper, what are you doing here with that ship? Is something wrong", I asked watching him closely. The clone just stood there for a moment, staring at us. "Trooper", he said in confusion, "Why are you calling me-Oh. I see. You think I'm a clone." I looked up at my master in confusion, unsure of what to make of this, and saw suspicion flash through his blue eyes. "Are you alright trooper", he asked cautiously, his hand going slowly to his light saber hilt at his hip. Surprisingly, the clone only laughed, confusing us all the more and said, "There's no need for that Skywalker." And with that they reached up and removed the helmet and a gasp was yanked from my throat. Long black curls tumbled out of the helmet and cascaded down to a little past the breast plate of the armor and glowing golden amber eyes blinked back at us, flashing with amusement and burning with mischief. Those eyes were so familiar. Where had I seen them before? That thought tugged at the corner of my mind as I stared in astonishment at the young girl before us, smirking at our stunned reactions. That smirk. I knew that smirk from somewhere as well. But where? Why did she seem so familiar? After a couple more moments of shocked silence, she lifted her hand and snapped her fingers a couple of times in an attempt to snap us out of it. "Hello? You guys ok? Sheesh, you guys act as if you've never seen a jedi padawan before which I'm assuming you have seeing as yours is standing right there", she said nodding in my direction, "But I must say I'm disappointed in you, Ahsoka." That last comment finally snapped me out of my trance and I looked at her curiously. "How do you know my name", I asked, tilting my head to the side in puzzlement. She sighed and propped her helmet up against her cocked hip as she shot me a slightly disappointed look. "Come on Ahsoka. You really don't recognize your old roommate and best friend? Has being away really made you forget so much?" And that's when it clicked. That confident smirk, those eyes flashing with mischief, that slightly cocky air surrounding her. How did I not see it the second she took off that helmet? "Iris", I murmured in shock, "Iris Nanthos." A crooked grin split her lips, a white flash across deep bronze skin. "Now you've got it." At this, Master Obi Wan was the next to regain his composure as he cleared his throat and took a step toward Iris, his hands clasped behind his back. "I take it you are Padawan Nanthos then", he said calmly. She gave a little bow as her grin grew and she said, "Iris Nanthos. In the flesh. And you must be Master Obi Wan Kenobi, my new master." He smiled warmly and nodded, holding out one hand for her to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Iris. I'm looking forward to teaching you." Her impish grin turned into a small smile as she reached out her one free hand to shake his. "I look forward to learning from you", she said with a respectful dip of her head. I grinned at her and stepped forward to hug my old friend. "It's been a long time Iris. It's good to see you. How have you been?" She shrugged her shoulders casually as she pulled away to look at me. "I know. I've been wondering if I'd ever get assigned to a mission with you. And it's good to see you too. I've been good. You know, wreaking havoc, causing pandemonium, making the other jedi and some clones question my sanity. The usual." I laughed and shook my head. "Same old Iris", I chuckled, "Never a dull moment. Please tell me you're focusing all that violence on the tinnies and piles of scrap metal out on the battle field these days." She laughed. "Yes, Ahsoka. My wreaking havoc on the innocent civilians of the temple days are over. Now I'm just a menace on the battle field. But hey, how've you been", she asked nudging me with her elbow and raising an eyebrow teasingly, "Heard you're the apprentice of the amazing, Chosen One extraordinar, fabulous General Anakin Skywalker now. How's that going?" At the mention of his name, Anakin seemed to snap out of his trance and casually strolled over to us to stand beside Obi Wan. "So you've heard of me have you", he asked with interest. Iris glanced at him briefly, rolled her eyes, and turned her gaze back to me, ignoring him. I laughed at my masters annoyed expression and said, "It's going great so far. Master Skywalker has been an excellent mentor. Though, I must say, his flying leaves much to be desired and his arguing skills, while impressive, does not even compare to yours. I think his ego may even be bigger than yours, if that's even possible." My masters cocky expression fell to one of annoyance as my old friend laughed at my teasing jabs. "I imagine not", she chuckled, flashing me a cocky smirk, "My arguing abilities are known and feared throughout the galaxy. I could walk up to Mace Windu himself, tell him that Master Yoda was a Twi'lek woman, argue it, and still end up on top." I laughed and did a small, mocking bow. "You are indeed wise in the ways of the argument", I said in mock respect. She laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling warmly at me. "It really is good to see you Ahsoka." I returned the smile and dipped my head. "You too Iris." She nodded and then turned back to our masters who were standing, waiting, patiently (Master Obi Wan) and impatiently (Master Skywalker), for us to finish our little reunion. Master Obi Wan opened his mouth to say something to Iris when my master suddenly spoke up, eyeing my old roommate in curiosity, asking, "Pardon my asking, but what are you doing dressed as a clone?" That seemed to remind me of my friend's appearance and I glanced curiously down at her strange attire. This seemed to also snap my friend back into awareness of her surroundings and unconventional clothing as she looked down surprised at the white armor covering her body and the white helmet still propped against her hip. She turned back to Anakin with a shrug. "This is what I usually fight in", she said casually, as if it were normal, which knowing her, it was, "I don't like having an advantage over my troops. So usually I fight like a clone. In planet side battles anyway. On missions and space battles I dress normal." For a moment we all just stared at her, dumbfounded. Master Obi Wan was the first to recover. "That's definitely unusual, but interesting and admirable. You're certainly a jedi alright." She grinned and nodded. I shook off my shock and heaved a dramatic sigh. "Same old Iris", I said with a shake of my head, "Always gotta be the odd one out. Would it kill you to be normal for once?" She gave me a mock serious face and nodded solemnly. "Yes." I laughed and she gave me an impish grin before turning to Obi Wan. "I need to report to the council for debriefing before we can begin training Master", she said apologetically. He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course. I will accompany you to the council chambers." She nodded and they began walking. "See ya later Ahsoka, Ship-wrecker", she called back over her shoulder, a sly smirk playing across her lips at that last bit. I grinned and shook my head at her antics before turning to my master. "So Master, wanna spar with me in the practice chamber?" He was silent for a moment staring off in the direction Master Obi Wan and Iris had just disappeared in with a bewildered expression on his face. A twinge of concern pricked my belly and I waved a hand in front of my master's face. "Um hello? Master? You ok there?" Finally he turned to me with that same bewildered expression. "Did she just call me ship-wrecker?"

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update but I've been crazy busy and haven't had time up until now. Hope ya'll liked it. Please review! Really want to hear what you guys think. Unless it's mean. If you don't have anything nice to say don't review. Thanks!**


	3. Saving a Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars the Clone Wars. Only Iris and Caldor and others who have not yet been intruduced. Don't worry guys I'll get to them.:) Enjoy! **

_Drip_. I internally cringed at the sound of my sweat trickling down my face, dropping smoothly and landing with, to me, a glass shattering crash. In reality, it was probably no louder than a sleeping child, but in this small, silent vent I was crawling through it might as well have been a blaster shot in the meditating chambers at the Jedi Temple. I shook my head and took a deep cleansing breath, calming my racing heart and directing all my focus on the mission at hand. A dim flashing light flickered in the corner of my eye and I glanced down to see my wrist com blinking green in the dark space, signaling a message from my master, Luminara Unduli. I pushed down on the button and, keeping my voice low, whispered, "Barriss Offee." "Barriss", Master Luminara's muffled voice said, "Have you reached the detention block yet?" I shook my head, forgetting momentarily that she couldn't see me. "Not yet master", I whispered, pulling out my holo map and checking my location in reference to the detention block, "But I'm almost there." "Has anyone seen you thus far?" "No master. Everything is going according to plan." "Good. I will see you at the rendezvous point." I dipped my head. "Yes master." Taking a deep breath I continued crawling, listening acutely for the clank of the droids below in case anyone had heard me. Thankfully the air around me remained silent and still. As I crawled noiselessly through the vent, I began to think about the events that had transpired to get me into this situation in the first place. It had been a simple mission really. Get in, get info, get out. Easy. A youngling could've done it successfully. But, of course, nothing was ever that easy and, as I had feared, something went wrong. My partner, Caldor Galess, and I had just finished collecting the intel and were on our way to rendezvous with Master Kit Fisto, Caldor's master, when I felt a disturbance in the force. A powerful one. I had been exceedingly confused, as there weren't supposed to be any Sith lords or apprentices on the ship and I could see that Caldor was equally puzzled by this great darkness that was sending chills down our spines. It had been coming from the engine room, deep into the heart of the ship. I had thought to ignore it for now, keep going and report it to our masters later when we were no longer at risk of being discovered. But Caldor had been curious, as always, insisting that we go check it out before leaving. I had protested at first. I knew it could be dangerous and that completing our mission successfully was our top priority, but he had always had a way of talking me into the craziest situations. It was worse than Ahsoka, and all who know her know that's saying a lot. So after a few moments of hushed arguing, I ended up following him to the engine room, reluctantly grumbling about how much trouble we were going to be in and how much he owed me after this. When we got there, we snuck in as quietly as we could, trying not to alert whatever was in there to our presence. It was so dark and we thought we were prepared, ready for anything. I guess it wasn't enough. Everything happened so fast. One minute I was standing beside him trying to see in the penetrating darkness, the next I was sprinting down the dim hallways, gripping my injured arm as my breath came in heavy gasps, desperately trying to pull air into my burning lungs. I could still hear Caldor's voice echoing down the hallway screaming, "Go Barriss go! Don't look back!" Regret filled my heart as I shook my head and glanced down at my now bandaged arm. We should have been more careful, more alert. We thought we knew what we were walking into, but we didn't have a clue. I sighed. I just wish I'd of tried harder, forced him to come with me to the rendezvous point. Maybe if I had, he wouldn't have been captured and I wouldn't be crawling through the vents of an enemy ship on my way to save him. Letting out another heavy sigh, I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and pulling my attention back to the mission at hand. There'd be time for regrets and what-ifs later. Right now I had a friend to find and a mission to complete. I'd been crawling for a while at that point, so I pulled out my holo map to check my location and a soft smile spread across my face as I found that I had reached the detention block. I stopped and sat back on my heels as I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, reaching out with the force just like my master had taught me. After a little while of sifting through all the energy signature, I finally felt something familiar brush against my psych and a wave of relief washed over me as I recognized it as my lost friend's unique force signature. Determination building and the level-headed calm I had picked up from my master when on missions spreading, I moved over to the grating a few feet away from me, moved it away, dropped softly into the disserted hallway below. I paused, letting my senses reach out to the surrounding area, making sure it was safe to proceed. Satisfied that there weren't any droid battalions or patrols headed my way, I quietly continued down the hallway, passing cell after cell until I reached the one with Caldor's familiar force signature. I concentrated hard on the intricate lock on the wall beside the door and waved my hand slowly in front of it, using to force to unlock it. Once that was done, the door slid open smoothly, revealing a large, dark cell split in half by a bright red energy field. Pulling my blue lightsaber from my belt and igniting it with a soft whoosh, I crept cautiously into the cell, not even jumping when the door slid shut behind me. "Caldor" I whispered as I approached the energy field slowly, "Caldor, you in here?" "Barriss?" Upon hearing the choked broken whisper, I rushed toward the energy field, forgetting to be cautious, and squinted desperately into the inky darkness, trying to make out the other padawan's familiar bulky shape in the gloom. "Caldor!" Finally I saw a shadow move ever so subtly and in my relief, rushed to the controls on the wall beside me and quickly shut off the energy field as well as activating the lights above. I blinked slowly as my eyes adjusted to the light before hurrying over to the slumped figure in the corner. I deactivated my lightsaber and hooked it back onto my belt as I fell to my knees beside him and brought my hands up to carefully cup his bruised face. His normally bright blue eyes were dull with pain and clouded with confusion as he gazed up at my face. Then, after a moment, his expression cleared and a weak attempt at a small split his cracked lips. "Barriss", he whispered softly, his voice harsh and gravely to my ears, "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to look back?" I smiled softly and moved my hands from his face to his broad shoulders. "Saving you of course. You told me not to LOOK back. You said nothing about COMING back." He let out a choked laugh which quickly turned into a heaving cough and his whole body shook with the effort. My relief quickly turned to concern as I backed up slightly onto my heels and examined him more closely. His face was bruised with a long cut seeping blood down the side of his face and his lips were dry and cracked. His breathing was slow and labored, as if every breath was a struggle, and one of his arms was bent at an odd angle. For the first time I noticed the force sensitive hand cuffs encircling his wrists and my breath caught in my through. "Oh force Caldor", I muttered softly under my breath, "What did they do to you?" Then suddenly a soft thump reached my ear and my spine stiffened up. Caldor's eyes widened as they stared at something over my shoulder. Please don't be what I think it is. "Intruder!" Damn.

**So...tell me what you think. Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been swamped with school and what not and I just finished my finals a couple of hours ago, but I'll try to update more often from now on since I'm now on summer break. Anyway, please reveiw, really wanna know what you think. Unless you don't like it. Then just keep it to yourelf. Also, when I'm done with this, I'm tossing around the idea of a sequel. If yal have any thoughts on this let me know!**


	4. Enter The Arrogant Jerk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of their characters. Just my own OCs. Now people have told me before that I need to work on my spacing and I agree, but unfortunately, I'm very new to this and still haven't worked out the proper way to space yet, but I'll figure it out at some point. So for now, this will have to do. If you think you can help me please message me, I would really appreciate the help. Enjoy!**

The halls of the Jedi Temple were bustling with life as we passed through, the low hum of soft, murmuring voices filling the air. As we skirted around a small

group of younglings hurrying off to their chambers, I snuck a quick glance at my new master as he walked calmly beside me, a question that had been nagging

me since my arrival on Coruscant tugging at my mind. "Master", I finally said casually, gaining his attention, "Have you been fully informed of the circumstances

behind my needing a new master?" He eyed me in amusement out of the corner of his eye and the corners of his mouth quirked slightly in a sympathetic smile.

"Yes Iris, I have. And I am very sorry for your loss. Ki Adi was a good friend of mine and I grieve for him greatly. Though I doubt my grief could even begin to

rival yours, my young padawan." He rested a hand on my shoulder and I dipped my head in gratitude and not a little sheepishness as my discomfort at the

topic of our exchange grew. "Thank you Master Kenobi. I appreciate your sympathies and I know I'm the one who brought it up, but I would really prefer to put

the whole event behind me. If I let my past rule my future then I will only focus on the what-ifs and lose focus on what's truly important. And right now, that's

winning this war." Master Kenobi shot me a surprised look, his eyebrows rising slightly. "I've never seen wisdom like that from a padawan before", he said, his

voice registering slight respect and admiration. I forced a blush away before it could creep up my neck to color my cheeks at his kind words and smiled

awkwardly. "Well my master insisted on reminding me at every available opportunity so I guess it kinda stuck." He smiled slightly in amusement, picking up

instantly on my discomfort. Thankfully, he let the topic drop and we continued on in silence. After a few more moments of silence between us, he turned to me

again and said, "Pardon my asking, but how do you know Padawan Tano?" Confusion clouded my mind for a split second, then cleared when I realized he was

talking about Ahsoka. "Oh, you mean Ahsoka", I asked, continuing at his nod, "We met a while back when she first came to the temple. We were partnered up

in class since I was late to class that day and all the other kids my age were already partnered up. I worked the practice probe first while she practiced

blocking first. It was actually pretty funny considering the helmet was too big on her and kept sliding off. Later we found out we were bunk mates in the same

chamber. From then on, until the day she was sent to Christophsis to become Master Skywalker's padawan, we were close friends, though most of our time

together was either spent training or getting into some sort of trouble that I'd talked her into in the first place. I was never the calmest youngling in the

temple. I'm sure if you asked Master Windu, he'd tell you I was a menace." He laughed at that and shook his head. "I don't doubt it. I can sense much mischief

in you, young one. As well as much bravery." I shook my head and said, "I wouldn't call it bravery so much pure impulsiveness. Something I'm sure you're quite

familiar with having had Master Skywalker as an apprentice." He gave me an amused, knowing look and nodded. "I'll admit. Anakin was quite a handful. Much

like you actually." I smiled impishly up at him. "Master, are you already calling a handful after only knowing me for about 30 minutes? That must be a new

record for me." He chuckled at the cheeky expression on my face and replied, "I may have only known you personally for 30 minutes, but I've known of you for

quite some time. Your master spoke of you often and other Jedi Masters have mentioned you before." I raised my eyebrows and tried to keep a smirk from

stealing across my face. "So I'm famous am I?" He laughed. "Not quite. I've mostly been warned about your insufferable snark and frustratingly impulsive

nature. Apparently both are renowned throughout the galaxy among those who have worked with you and against you." I opened my mouth to respond when

suddenly a very broad shoulder slammed into mine and knocked me slightly off balance. I whirled around, a biting insult ready on the tip off my tongue, when

my eyes locked onto a narrowed pair of emerald green eyes and the vision hit me like a wave on the stormy planet of Kamino. _**Wind howling all around me, **_

_**whipping through my hair and rain pelting me in torrents. A flash of red light and a heavy weight smashing into my chest, knocking the very breath **_

_**from my heaving lungs. Horrified green eyes drilling into mine, a gloved hand gripping mine with bruising force. A streak of terror, a fear the likes of **_

_**which I've never known rushing through my freezing blood. **_Then just as quickly as it came, the vision was gone, leaving me standing in stunned silence in

the bustling corridor staring up into wide green eyes that looked just as shocked as I felt. I could tell from his expression that whatever that had been he had

seen it too and based on the confusion that was rolling off him in waves, I was pretty sure he didn't have any more of an idea than I did what it meant. We

just stood there for another moment, composing ourselves, our gazes locked while slowly taking each other in. He was young, around my age maybe a little

older with dirty blonde hair that more golden in the light coming in through the windows on the other side of the corridor. His skin was deeply bronzed and was

a sharp contrast to his bright emerald green eyes which shone from under a thick fringe of long dark lashes that just brushed his high cheek bones every time

he blinked. He was tall, very tall, almost a whole foot taller than me with strong broad shoulders that led down to a lean muscular torso and extended out into

long, well-muscled arms from hours training and working out. All in all he was exceedingly attractive and I didn't know what to make of him at all. Finally I found

my voice and opened my mouth to say something, anything, when suddenly, the stunned expression in his eyes vanished and a look of pure contempt and

indifference clouded his gaze and an emotionless mask fell over his expression. "Watch where you're going next time, Sculag." Anger, hot and scorching, shot

through he and I glared coldly up at him. "You're the one who ran into me, laserbrain", I spat through gritted teeth. His eyes narrowed and he scoffed

arrogantly before turning on his heel and continuing on his way. I glared after him before turning back to master, whom I had forgotten was even there up until

seconds ago, muttering irritatedly under my breath, "Laserbrained hutt-spawn, nerf herding lurdo." Master Kenobi raised a single eyebrow at my mutterings

and I quickly glanced away, trying to push away my anger and annoyance at the arrogant boy's rude demeanor. "Such language is not appropriate for a jedi,

my young padawan", he said giving me a pointed look. I heaved a sigh and shook my head. "I know. Sorry master." "It's alright Iris, but you really do need to

try to control your temper. Anger is one of the easier ways to fall down the dark path as I'm sure you're well aware." I dipped my head respectfully, pushing my

negative feelings to the back of my mind. "Yes master. I'll try harder to keep my emotions in check next time." He nodded and continued walking. As we walked

silently down the long corridor, curiosity prickled at my mind as the boy's face once again appeared in my mind. **Who was he? **I glanced up a my master.

**Perhaps Master Obi Wan knows. **"Master", I asked carefully, watching him out of the corner of my eye. "Hmm?" "I was wondering. Did you know who that boy

was back there? The one who bumped into me." Master Kenobi turned to look at me curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side. "That young man was Alec

Darkwrite, Master Windu's apprentice." A wave of shock washed over me as my eye widened slightly. "Master Windu took an apprentice? I though he hated

younglings?" Master Kenobi chuckled softly and shook his head. "I can see why you'd think that, but no he doesn't so much as hate them as he is annoyed by

them. Younglings frustrate him because they're not usually very serious or focused in his mind. And under normal circumstances he wouldn't have taken one on

as his apprentice. But when he discovered young Alec out on the outer rim on a planet completely decimated by civil war, he made a promise to his young,

dieing mother that he would look after the child and that is exactly what he has done." I pushed back a wave of pity for the boy as it threatened to cloud my

mind, focusing instead on the arrogant, contemptible look in his green, green eyes and let that annoyed feeling flow through me, making me frown slightly and

scrunch up my nose in disgust. "Well, at least that explains his horrible attitude. Master Windu is known for his moods and crankiness. It doesn't surprise that

his apprentice is the same." He laughed once more and placed a strong hand on my shoulder. "I will admit, he's not the friendliest being in the galaxy, but from

what I've heard he is a very gifted fighter and a natural leader among the clone ranks. Many around the temple believe he has a promising future in the Jedi

Order." I grunted in response, not really sure how I was supposed to respond to that. "Though I can understand why you would wish to avoid him", he

continued giving me a pointed look out of the corner of his eye, "If you ever do interact with him again, please at least try to be civil. It won't help either of you

if one of you starts a fight." I sighed heavily and dramatically and grumbled, "Yes master." He nodded in satisfaction and we continued on our way to the

council chambers. The rest of the walk was done so in silence and my mind wondered. To keep my thoughts about a certain green eyed boy at bay, I instead

focused my attention on the strange vision that had wracked my body not so long ago. **What was that? Was that a vision of future? Maybe the past? I **

**should speak with Master Yoda about this later. He'll know what it means. **I nodded slightly as I came to an agreement with myself and continued on

quietly, still trying and failing to keep those emerald green eyes at bay.

**Hope you enjoyed that. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted but I got into some trouble with my parents and wound up grounded with no comuter access. But I'm back now and am dieing to hear from you guys so please, PLEASE review. I would really appreciate it. Bye!**


End file.
